Statue of a Wise King
|details = It's a request regarding the 'Wise King' from the kingdom of Catile. This time it's apparently an investigation request regarding his life and the court. Just like last time, perhaps you may be able to find some information in Seville. |step1 = /Biography/Seville/Duke Farnese/ Alfonso X is the oldest son of Ferdinand III. He was born in Toledo, the ancient capital of Castile. Due to the fact that his mother, Queen Beatrice is the cousin of Frederick II, he also had the right to succeed to the throne of the Holy Roman Empire. |step2 = /Days of Battle/Seville/Duke Farnese/ I heard that, during his period as a prince, Alfonso X had lived in Cordoba, a place with many Muslims and was in the middle of Reconquista. As such, he had apparently joined the battle together with his father. Afterwards, when his father had passed away, he succeeded the throne of Castile and Leon. |step3 = /After succeeding the throne/Seville/Cardinal Tabera in Royal Castle/ When Alfonso X succeeded the throne, he began to compile medical books, legal documents, and promoted the translation of Arabic literature. The members of his court were a gathering of talented people regardless of whether they were Christians, Muslims, or Jews. That's why he was known as the 'wise king.' |step4 = /Without Fulfilling ambition/Seville/Cardinal Tabera/ Regarding the military side of affairs, continuing his father's accomplishment of recapturing all of the nation's land with the exception of Andalusia, he had advanced troops to Morocco... However, his attempt had failed and was greeted with opposition from the Moors that are within Castile. |step5 = /Seperation/Seville/Cardinal Tabera/ In addition, the chaos within the nation had worsened due to the failure of requesting for the throne of the Holy Roman Empire. At the end, the nation was divided due to the issues with the succesors, and Alfonso X was forced by his son to leave the throne, ultimately dying in Seville. |step6 = /As a King Who Like Academics/Seville/Scholar/ During the reign of Alfonso X, not only were Arabic literature promoted, but even astronomy and astrology of which the king apparently held interest in were also promoted. Also, the king had created poems and compositions himself, and had ordered poets and musicians of the court to compile a collection of poems with musical notations. |step7 = /Great Collection/Seville/Scholar/ Among the collection, the most famous one would be the piece containing the stories and miracles regarding Virgin Mary. Not only did it contain song styles that were popular at the time, but it had also contained the poetry of minstrels as well as the styles influenced by Muslim music. There should be a copy of it in the Church of Valencia. |stepfinal = Essence of Multiculturalism/Valencia/Church/ The king of Castile, Alfonso X, his life contained a series of struggles and poor governing, but he has left results in translation and academics. A copy of the collection of poems that he had ordered poets and musicians of the court to compile was apparently given to the church in Valencia. Let's go take a look. |discoXP = 970 |cardXP = 485 |reportXP = 160 |reportfame = 85 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Wise King's Conquest/Search/2/Archaeology/4/Spanish/1/Siete Partidas |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Valencia |seaarea = Balearic Islands, Open Sea }}